


A Sister Reborn

by HarleyRoses05



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Animator Vs Animation, Gay, Multi, antagonist, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyRoses05/pseuds/HarleyRoses05
Summary: The Dark Lord and Helen were secretly friends, ever since Helen lost a battle with Harley and her friends, Helen got deleted. But that didn't last forever. The Dark Lord found her file in the recycle bin.
Relationships: Harley/Blue, Lazebel/The Dark Lord, Purple/Red, SC/Green, The Chosen One/The Dark Lord





	A Sister Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> hey so, this is a story based on a concept a friend suggestion made me (u know who u are)

It has been a few months since the battle between Helen and Harley's friends, sadly Helen lost the battle. This caused Helen to be deleted forever. "Deleted forever you say, Second Coming?" The Dark Lord laughs at this, he was secretly friends with Helen for a long time. The Dark Lord walked to the recycle bin, searching for Helen's file. Just by his luck, he found Helen's file, which was named StickFigureHelen.exe. "I will make Helen reborn. You haven't seen the last of us yet." The Dark Lord chuckles, he was going to reprogram an old friend. The Dark Lord directly got to work, he changed Helen a little bit. "That's perfect, she may look a lot like Harley but who the hell cares?" Dark asked himself. He reprogrammed Helen, giving her a new name, Lazebel. But it wasn't perfect yet. Lazebel was still trapped in a blue box. "Hey, Dark! Nice seeing you again!" Lazebel says in a happy matter. "I'll let you out soon, don't worry." The Dark Lord reminds her as he gave her a mission. "(Mission Lazebel.exe)Destroy_Harley_And_Friends" Typed the Dark Lord as he pressed enter. Lazebel dropped down as she was getting used to her new body, The Dark Lord and Lazebel shook hands. "You and I, were gonna make a great team!" Dark laughs. Lazebel and Dark saw Harley and her friends, they were watching. Dark gave the signal to go ahead to Lazebel as she walked to them. The Second Coming was in shock. 

"You don't remember me, Harley?" Chuckled Lazebel. "Oh, that's okay, I have an old friend with me now." TDL shows up as Lazebel kept talking. Harley was terrified. "Helen? Where have you been?" Asked Harley shakingly. "Oh, just been reborn as Lazebel thanks to Darky." Lazebel coos as Harley was scared out of her wits. "I thought we deleted you, Helen!" Harley yelled. "DELETED ME? DELETED ME?! God, you're fucking pathetic." Lazebel responds as The Dark Lord laughs. This is gonna be a long day for Harley and her friends. Blue sees all the chaos. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Blue snaps, he notices that Harley's bow was yellow. He went over to comfort her. "It's okay, me and the others got your back." Blue ensures. The Chosen One comes in, kicking Lazebel in the back. "HELEN! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" TCO has finally snapped. "Oh, I am not Helen. I have been reborn thanks to my old friend Dark." Lazebel grins, she looked sadistic.


End file.
